


Waffle Night

by justathrowawayy



Category: 30 Rock, Parks and Recreation
Genre: Autistic Leslie Knope, Comfort Food, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justathrowawayy/pseuds/justathrowawayy
Summary: Waffle night for Liz and Leslie
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Liz Lemon
Kudos: 1





	Waffle Night

“I think you turning me on to the idea of whipped cream waffles is what made me fall in love with you,” Liz teased as she set down a plate of waffles on the table.  
Leslie excitedly held up the can of whipped cream and began piling it onto the waffles. “You only ever think about food,” she teased back.  
“Aren’t you the one who included waffles in their top three life priorities?”   
“That’s only one food,” Leslie pointed out.  
“It still counts. Plus my food obsession isn’t even that bad.”  
“You eat blocks of cheese in bed.”  
“It’s my night cheese!” Liz protested with a mouthful of waffles. Leslie just laughed at her. She had become an expert at decoding what Liz said with a mouthful of food, which was a necessary skill to have.  
The two stopped their banter for a few moments to enjoy their food. Leslie looked out the window, still mesmerized by the sight of the city. Of course she was always a proud Pawnee girl at heart, but she was really glad that she decided to move here. Aside from the excitement of being a bureaucrat in New York City, the move was how she was able to meet the woman sitting across from her at the table, who now had whipped cream on her nose.  
Leslie dabbed the extra whipped cream off of Liz’s nose with a napkin. Napkins were always necessary when dealing with whipped cream. “You’re always getting food on yourself.”  
Liz rolled her eyes. “Like you’ve never gotten whipped cream on your nose eating these.”  
“I have mastered the art of clean whipped cream waffle eating,” Leslie said confidently.  
“One day we’ll have to go to one of those overpriced places with fancy dessert waffles,” Liz said as she finished her second waffle.  
“The ones that you keep promising to take me to.”  
“Tell you what, you let me borrow your new book on women in politics and we’ll go next Tuesday.”  
“I haven’t even finished reading it yet,” Leslie said before taking another bite. Liz raised her eyebrows playfully.  
“I mean, unless you don’t want waffles. Since you won’t offer your girlfriend to have something to unwind with after her long days at work.”  
“What about your girlfriend, who also has long days at work?”  
“Whenever you’re elected president you can say that we bonded over our love of feminism and women in politics. And I can talk about how much I lucked out by having a girlfriend whose special interest in those things gave me a lot of reading material,” Liz finished her sentence with the shit eating grin that she always wore when she knew that Leslie was going to give into her.  
“You drive a hard bargain, Betty,” Leslie said in between bites of her waffle. “But okay.”  
Liz tried not to blush; she had a major soft spot for Leslie calling her Betty. There was another period of silence as the two finished the last of their waffles. Leslie took the can of whipped cream and squirted a bit into her mouth. Liz looked at her expectantly, so Leslie squirted some whipped cream into Liz’s mouth.  
“Thank you,” Liz said, some whipped cream falling out of her mouth as she spoke. Leslie handed her a napkin. “So, what have you read about so far in that new book?”   
Liz sat back with a little grin on her face as she watched Leslie excitedly describe the life and career of Cora Belle Reynolds Anderson with her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She squirted one last little bit of whipped cream in her mouth, ready to continue this delightful evening with her girlfriend. She really loved waffle night.

**Author's Note:**

> More people need to write for this ship please and thank you


End file.
